Sebuket Bunga dari Sahabat
by LuthCi
Summary: Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Waktu terus berjalan, irama angin terbaca, rerumputan menari dengan ceria. / "Nikmati hidupmu." / birthday fict for Hikanzakura/ Fluffy friendship.


Sebuah Birthday Fict untuk Hikanzakura. Semoga ada sesuatu yang dapat kamu petik dari fiksi sederhana dan singkat ini :)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: **Sai-Sakura friendship, Alternate Time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebuket Bunga dari Sahabat<strong>

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p><em>Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Satu, dua, tiga, empat—<em>

Waktu terus berjalan, irama angin terbaca, rerumputan menari dengan ceria. Terkadang, entah suatu kebetulan atau memang takdir yang begitu menyenangkan, jika kita mendongakkan kepala, kita akan temukan sesuatu di sana, di atas sana, yaitu cahaya. Bukan cahaya biasa tentunya, namun cahaya matahari yang entah mengapa membentuk suatu tirai cahaya saat ia berhasil melalui celah sang awan.

Katakan mereka berdua beruntung saat itu karena mereka berdua tengah mendongakkan kepala, menyesapi setiap panorama. Sebuah tirai dari sebuah cahaya yang seringkali mereka benci. Katanya menyengat, katanya terlalu terik, katanya bersinar terlalu semangat—cahaya matahari. Namun kini, mereka mensyukurinya. Mereka berdua, Sakura dan Sai, mendongakkan kepala dengan sedikit menyipitkan mata.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jelek?"

Sebuah dialog sudah dimulai. Sebuah dialog dari seseorang yang masih belajar untuk menghargai dan bersosialisasi, dapat dikatakan ia memiliki perubahan pesat, tetapi tetap saja, kemampuannya bersosialisasi masih jauh dari batas normal manusia.

"Berhenti memanggilku je—_ah_, sudahlah, kuminta kau berhenti juga pasti kau ulangi lagi," ucap seorang wanita berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura, dengan nada acuh. Sakura menarik napas panjang sembari menatap tirai cahaya pada langit sore ini, "Aku hanya berpikir, hari ini aku berulang tahun, berarti otakku kemungkinan bertambah besar, bukankah berarti _mungkin _jidatku nanti akan bertambah lebar?"

Sai terdiam. Ia menatap Sakura yang menatap langit dalam-dalam, Sakura mendapat perhatian penuhnya saat ini.

"Belum lagi, dengan bertambahnya umur, Tsunade-_sama _pasti akan memberikanku lebih banyak buku untuk dibaca, pasien untuk ditangani, dan deretan tanggung jawab baru. Oh iya, bertambah umur berarti nyawaku telah berkurang dua belas bulan, semakin mendekati kematian." Sakura menatap langit dengan kerutan di dahi dan tatapan menerawang. "Aku belum mau mati. Kalaupun nanti aku mati, apa aku akan dilahirkan kembali? Atau hanya akan beristirahat selamanya di dalam peti?"

Sai masih tetap, tanpa lepas, mengamati Sakura sepenuh hati.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku dimakan belatung-belatung yang ada pada bakteri yang tersisa di peti kayuku? Berarti jasadku akan habis dilalap, ke mana jiwaku? Bagaimana kalau nanti jiwaku tersesat saat menuju tempat _Kami-sama_ berada?"

Sai membuka tas ransel yang beberapa menit lalu tersampir dengan apik di punggungnya. Dengan perlahan, ia merogoh tas tersebut untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Sebelum aku mati, aku masih harus membayar uang sewa apartemenku. Sebenarnya seharusnya aku bayar minggu lalu, tapi sialnya aku kalah taruhan dari Ino sehingga uangku habis. Astaga, bahkan bagaimana aku makan malam ini? Karena ada operasi dadakan tadi pagi, aku belum berbelan—"

—ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu saja, menyangkut di tenggorokan tanpa aba-aba, saat sebuket bunga tersodorkan di hadapan wajahnya.

Dua detik berlalu, Sakura mulai menguasai dirinya. Perlahan, tangannya tergapai untuk mengambil buket bunga yang sepertinya diberikan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya untuknya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Sakura masih terpaku menatap buket bunga di tangannya, buket bunga cantik yang berisikan berbagai warna bunga yang tersatu, harmonis, indah, dan tentu saja, harum.

"Jelek," panggil Sai yang membuat Sakura menoleh padanya, mengabaikan buket bunga indah di tangannya sejenak, "nikmati saja hidupmu, kenapa harus terlalu banyak berpikir?" ujar Sai dengan nada tanya yang datar, tetapi Sakura mengerti, itu bukanlah pertanyaan.

Tepat setelah Sai mengatakan hal tersebut, Sai kembali merogoh tasnya, mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dan pensil untuk menggambar. Kepalanya sesekali mendongak atau merunduk, berusaha menggambarkan panorama tirai cahaya di atas kepalanya pada gulungan kertas di atas pangkuannya dengan sebaikbaiknya.

Angin berhembus menenangkan.

Sakura perlahan menunduk, menatap sebuket bunga yang ada pada pangkuannya. _Okay_, ia tahu Sai menganggapnya sahabat, tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak menyangka Sai (seorang Sai yang semua orang di penjuru dunia tahu bagaimana sikapnya) dengan begitu manis memberikannya sebuket bunga indah yang saat ini ada di pangkuannya. Memang, buket bunga dari Naruto pada tengah malam tadi jauh lebih indah dari ini, jauh lebih baik. Namun, ini Sai yang sedang dibicarakan, buket bunga dari Sai ini membuktikan bahwa Sai melihatnya sebagai sahabatnya, benar-benar sebagai sahabat yang sudah seharusnya ia sayangi.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Senyuman tipis, namun tulus.

"Sakura—" Sakura menoleh dengan cepat pada sumber suara, Sai, yang kini sedang menatapnya.

.

.

"_—selamat ulang tahun_."

.

.

…dan sekali lagi, Sakura tersenyum.

_._

**FIN**

Lagi-lagi sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya. Hmh :I memang kemampuan saya sepertinya masih terbatas pada fict2 sederhana seperti ini. Tapi semoga, ada sesuatu yang bisa kalian dapatkan dari fiksi singkat ini :)

**Untuk nazla/hikanzakura ku sayang** : Mungkin ulang tahun itu berkali-kali, tetapi hidup hanya sekali, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, jalani, nikmati. Semua masalah pasti akan selesai pada waktunya. Jalani aja, asal jangan lari. Selamat ulang tahun, bahagialah dunia akhirat. Love you darliiinggzzzzz :* emmuach

.

_**Review?**_

[story only: 660 words]


End file.
